


The Hargreeves Go To Vanya's Concerts

by Basketballer3511



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Soft Luther Hargreeves, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Each chapter will be one of the siblings getting to see Vanya play and just purely soft interactions between all of them.
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	1. Klaus

Klaus stumbled into the theater, gaining himself shushes from the back row as he lunged into the nearest seat, stepping on a variation of shoes and shins alike. 

His eyes went in and out, unfocusing and refocusing onto the small, hunched figure in the second row of the stage. 

"She looks so beautiful" Klaus thought, bottom lip jutting out and hand on his heart. 

He was the first to jump out of his seat, loudly clapping and whistling, earning himself more glares and looks from the musicians and patrons alike. 

Vanya stared at her stand before allowing herself one look into the crowd. Her eyes drifted over the crowd, a small, always unavoidable part of her hoped to see her siblings, but she knew it was fruitful. 

That was before she saw where the loudest noises from the crowd were coming, a man decked out in leather leggings and a sheer red top. Cheering as if his life depended on it, his mascara was smudged, yet he looked beautiful Vanya thought, allowing herself to giggle and give Klaus a grateful smile.


	2. Diego

The puttering of raindrops echoed against her windows, the sharp sound of her knife hitting the cutting board rang in her ears, and made her instinctively reach for her medicine. 

A lyric less tune filled her mind, a soft hum filtering through the otherwise silent apartment. A knock had her pausing, slowly setting the knife down, and wiping her hands off. 

"Diego?" Vanya's raspy voice asked, brows furrowed as she took in the leather clad and all black appearance of her brother standing in front of her door. 

Diego nodded at her, silent except for a small hum when she led him into her apartment. 

Vanya awkwardly stood to the side, looking out of place in her own home, as she worriedly chewed on her lip. Diego glanced at her before looking around the apartment and noting the poster on her fridge. 

"You got first chair?" he asked, breaking the heavy silence. Vanya scampered to acknowledge him, quickly nodding before settling down again, as if one more sound from her would break the heavy atmosphere they were in and lead to him berating her. 

Diego nodded, a slow thing that gave her no indication of how he truly felt, except for the hatred she knew he had come to associate with her. 

"I was in the neighborhood" he finally said, giving her an explanation that felt unneeded to be or not to be said. 

Vanya nodded, lips pressed and hands gripping onto the sleeves of her sweater. Diego left shortly after, refusing her offering of the plums she had cut up for herself. 

* * *

Diego was one of the first at the performance. A couple rows down, perfect to see the stage, but not for the performers to see him. He evaluated the room as it filled in, one leg bouncing and one hand gripping his knife. He rolled his shoulders in the stiff jacket he had bought for the occasion. 

The first sound of the violin breaking the silence of the room felt like a foreign memory, something he had not thought of in so long, but now that he had heard it again it felt like he was filled with all of the memories he had dislodged for so long. 

* * *

Vanya set her violin in one hand, the other opening her case. Inside lay a scrap of paper. 

Vanya squinted in confusion at the paper, looking around to see if anyone had been the one to put it there, but no one was looking in her direction. 

Her eyes trailed over the words, "you did great." Simple, direct, yet so complicated, just like her brother. Vanya let herself smile and clutch the letter in her hand, pinning it to the fridge as soon as she got home. 


	3. Allison

Allison scampered into the theater, heels clicking against the floor, ball gown trailing behind her as she rushed to sit in her seat. 

A few murmurs rose from the crowd, "was that Allison Hargreeves?" came the voices. Allison shut her eyes and prayed that the murmurs would stop and the focus would return to the stage. 

Vanya had barely made it off the stage before she was bombarded with the smell of fancy perfume and warm arms wrapped around her. 

"You were amazing Vanya" came her sisters voice, Allison leaning back to look at Vanya before taking her back into her arms. 

"Thanks" Vanya responded, a little timid, and scared to really feel the hope blooming in her chest. 

"Sorry about the ball gown. I had a premier, but I couldn't miss your concert" Allison told her. Vanya nodded, afraid her voice would betray her. She instead clung onto Allison and let herself bury her face into her hair, feeling the warmth of the hug and love Allison presented her with.


	4. Luther

Luther shuffled into the theater, arms full of popcorn and various candies. Luther glared at the person next to him. "What? I eat when I'm nervous" he said defensively, putting a protective arm around his popcorn. The guest merely shook his head, turning his nose to Luther. Luther huffed in his seat, taking large handfuls of popcorn and putting it in his mouth. 

His chewing quieted when he heard the first strum of the violin, Vanya's eyes were closed as she gracefully played the violin. 

Luther watched here with wide eyes. He hadn't known how talented she was, a couple pieces of popcorn fell out of his mouth as he continued to listen to the performance. 

Luther jumped out of his chair once the performance was over, pushing the rows of seats back with his strength, but he barely noticed he clapped as loud as he could, hoping Vanya could hear how proud he was. 

Luther stood in the alley, waiting impatiently for Vanya to appear. "Jesus" Vanya yelled, clutching her chest as she looked at his looming figure. "Sorry" Luther apologized, hunching himself down to be less intimidating. 

"It's fine, just wasn't expecting to see anyone looming around in the alley" Vanya told him, holding her violin close to her as she took in her brother standing in front of her. 

"Your playing... was great" Luther awkwardly told her, nodding his head once he finished speaking. 

"Thanks" Vanya responded. Luther nodded again, placing his hands to his sides as he looked at her.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intentionally write Five's pov so that it would be for chapter five, but I do welcome the coincidence.

Five held onto Dolores, holding her close to his chest as they sat together in their seats waiting for the performance to start. 

Five hummed into Dolores's ear, swaying her lightly as the violin strums filled his ears. 

"Five!" Vanya said, "and Dolores" she added, nothing Five's love in his arms. "Vanya, great seeing you, Dolores and I loved it, especially Dolores, she couldn't stop tearing up" Five told her grinning at her and looking adoringly at Dolores. 

"I'm glad" Vanya said, hiding her smile as she looked at Five and wondered how he was the one with the healthiest relationship out of all of them, even if it was with a mannequin. 

"We'll come to the next show" Five promised her, patting her lightly on the arm before turning away and swaying Dolores in his arms for a light waltz.


	6. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this differs from the season 1, because Ben possessing Klaus doesn't happen until later on, but I wanted him and Vanya to have a special moment so, we'll pretend this is possible.

Ben's eyes glistened as he watched Vanya play, she looked illuminated, a shining beacon as she worked her magic onto the instrument. 

"Klaus, I didn't think you would come again" Vanya said to him, one brow lifted in surprise. 

"It's Ben" Ben whispered, "Klaus gave me permission to take over his body so that I could see you play" he told her. 

Vanya's eyes widened, Ben was about to speak again, but was cut off when he felt Vanya wrap her arms around him. 

Ben quickly returned the hug, smiling into her hair as he held her close. "I missed you" she told him, "I missed you too" Ben replied, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Vanya let out a wet chuckle, brushing her tears away. 

"I imagine getting Klaus to comply is a hard task" she said, laughing as Ben solemnly nodded, "the hardest thing one can ever do" he told her in a half serious way. 

"Thank you" Vanya whispered to Ben, giving his hand a squeeze as he allowed Klaus to take back control of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. I just wanted Vanya and all the siblings to have some fluff, especially because Vanya deserved to have her siblings come to her concerts damn it.


End file.
